Finding Home
by favor5844
Summary: The Wilson twins are going home to see their mom on their way they encounter some problems can they get through them and make it home?


Finding Home

" Come here Mia we have to go, mum isn't going to be happy if we'r late and I really want to see her I haven't seen her in 3 years! "

" See Mia now we're late and I think Maylen is at the airport she must be worried!"

( At the airport)

" Emma what took you so long our plane has 5 minutes to be called, I was starting to think you weren't coming"

"I was, it just that Mia started a game of hide and seek," Emma said

Robot, " Will all flight attendants for flight #56 please report to wing 5B again attendants for flight #56 report to wing 5B thank you have a nice flight."

" Well that's our flight let's go see mum!" The two girls said simultaneously

And so the 3 girls got on their flight not knowing what awaited them. Not knowing the dangers they would face. Not knowing that they were about to go on an adventure of their life.

Robot, " Welcome aboard light express hope you enjoy your flight, We are about to take off so please put on your seatbelt. Thanks for flying with us we hope you enjoy your flight."

After that everyone put their seat belt on and the plane took off. A few hours later the 3 girls fell asleep. When the girls awoke expecting to be in london they found out that they were in southeast Asia!

Robot," Thank you for flying with us and Welcome to southeast Asia enjoy your trip."

The girls were so panicked that they didn't even see everyone else getting off the plane until mia got out her seat and left with the people that were getting off the plane, so Emma and Maylen had to get of the plane to follow her. The two girls looked for mia but couldn't find her until they heard that there was a panda in the lost and found.

" Attention all there is a baby panda in the lost and found office if this is your panda please report to the lost and found office in wing 1A again please report to the lost and found office in wing 1A to get you panda, Thank you and Welcome to Southeast Asia," The lady announced

So the girls went to the lost and found to get mia. When the girls got to the lost and found office they found out that the lost and found office had lost mia so the girls started a quest to find mia.

Robot, "Attention all tourist for the rainforest tour on bus 48 please report to wing 8B to get on bus 48 I repeat all tourist for bus 48 please report to wing 8B"

After the announcement the girls were about to split up to find mia when they saw her getting on the bus, so the girls got on the bus to get mia but by the time they got her the bus had started moving and so they had to stay on the bus knowing they were going on a long tour.

Emma asked, " Do you know where this bus is going maylen?"

Maylen answered, " I heard that it was going on a rainforest tour from that announcement earlier."

" I guess we are going on a tour thanks to mia, mum isn't going to like us being late because we are millions of miles away. We should get off at the next stop if there is one but if there isn't everybody stay together and one one get off the bus, " Emma

Mayle, "Come on Emma stop being mum and have some fun I'm sure mum won't mind use being a few days late."

Emma, " This is why I wonder if you really are the older one of us, because I act more older than you and your older."

Maylen, "You mean you act act like mom"

Emma screamed, " No I don't, I have to act like the older one all the time to keep use safe because you clearly can't! Cause you're always acting like a wild teen, witch is what I should be doing but as you can see if I did that there would be no one to keep us safe, So the least you could do when we are in a strange place with on one that we know is to act a bit mature!"

Maylen screamed back, " Well sorry for trying to have fun! You know I wouldn't act this way if you would just calm down a bit and have some fun and let me be the older sister for once don't you think I want to be the real older sister but all you seem to know how to do is to act like the older one, So when you start acting like the older one I have nothing to do and it makes me feel so useless! I didn't know you felt like this before but thanks for letting me know and sorry for being so immature."

"I am sorry Maylen it's just that I got so mad because we're lost and I don't know what to do and now we're stuck on this bus and we don't even know how to get home," Emma Said Sadly

After the girl had their fight they realized that the bus had stopped and mia was asleep.

Tour Guide, "Attention all tourist Welcome to southeast Asia's rainforest."

The girls had agreed to all take turns watching mia and looking for help and of course Emma was in charge of look for help first and Maylen was in charge of looking out for mia.

"Okay so I am going to go look for someone in the tour group that could help us, you and mia can take a walk but don't go far from the bus," Emma said slowly

" I am not a baby so you don't have to talk so slow and I understand." Maylen replied slowly

After the girls had split up maylen got bored so she woke mia up and took her for a walk, when they were walking maylen heard something in the tree but when she turned around she didn't see anything so they kept walking deeper and deeper into the rainforest then she heard the sound again and this time it was louder as if there was more than one of this animal, then when turned around and saw a whole group woolly monkeys and they did not seem pleased about her being in their territory. They stared at her for a while then they started making weird monkey sounds like they were talking to each other then out of nowhere they started attacking. So Maylen and mia had to fight off the angry mob of woolly monkeys. After the fight with the woolly monkeys Maylen saw that it was late and she had no idea where she was so she called out to Emma but there was no answer and then she started to cry, she cried because she missed her sister, she cried because she missed her mum, she cried because she missed her family and she was alone but also not alone. That night maylen cried she let everything out she cried and cried until she heard a voice that sounded a whole lot like Emma's voice, then when maylen looked up there she was Emma standing right there covered in mud and other thing that maylene could not identify but she knew her sister had been through alot to find her.

"Emma" Cried maylen

" Maylen I thought something bad had happened to you" Emma on the verge of tears

"I am sorry you had to go through all that just because of me" Maylen said with pools of tears coming out of her eyes.

The two sister and mia all cuddled up and cry out their hearts under the cold rain and blue night sky. Even with the cold rain the girl some how felt warm Underneath it. The one thing that the girls still don't understand was why they felt so war but they have a few ideas like maybe it was because they had each other, or because the were cuddling, the girls were happy because they knew deep down that they would get through this.

For the next few day the girl had to find a place to stay food to eat and a way to get home. As each day went by the girls thought that they weren't going to get to go home. One day something happened that got the girls home but not the same.

" Come on Maylen it's not that far we're almost there" Emma screamed from the other side of the river

" Emma I don't think this bridge is strong enough for me to go cross" Maylen screamed back

" Come on I got cross you can to" Emma said try to get maylen to go cross the bridge

" Okay I'll try but I am telling you this bridge isn't strong enough" Maylen said

As Maylen was going cross the bridge slowly, it started to sway side to side then suddenly 'crack!' Was the last thing she heard before she was falling thousands of feet to the ground, the last thing she said before she dropped was 'I am sorry and I love you Emmalie' then in flash everything went black!

" NO NO NO! Maylen don't you dare close your eyes come on please maylen" Emma sobbed out

That day when Maylen dropped thousands of feet Emma cried and cried when she felt like she had ran out of tears they just started again like a never ending waterfall. That day was the day Emmalie R. Wilson broke that was the day she became broken. That was the day her twin Maylen B. Wilson fell thousands of feet, and that all happened in an flash. For Emma it felt like the world was in slow motion everything was spinning she felt like she was losing everything. Before she knew it there were people everywhere, cops, medics, reporters and so much more but all she could think about was her twin. By the time they had gotten Maylen it was 12:00 pm and somehow maylen was still alive when they reached the hospital she had lost more blood then when they had found her the doctors said it was a miracle she survived the fall and losing so much blood and that she would be in a unconscious for awhile but they don't know how long. They also said that emma should get some therapy because of the effect it had on her after seeing that. So for 6 months the girls each got help, but something changed on may 11,2021 their 17 birthday maylen woke up, but when she awoke she didn't remember anything. So her whole family tried to get her to remember but she couldn't. Although Maylen had lost her memory she was still loved and cared for.

" Hey maylen here's a picture from when we were 6"

" Oh and here's one when we found out we were identical twins our faces were priceless, oh and here's one when we made a game to see who could tell us apart only one kid in our class guessed it right" Emma said while grinning

"Hmm" Maylen hummed in reply

" We should get ready for dinner"

"Okay"

" Are you okay maylen?"

" Yeah, let's go eat"

After the girls had eaten they got ready to go home and see their mum this time they got the right flight to go home but just as they were getting on the plane they saw mia get in a suitcase so the girls had to delay their trip to get mia. After an hour the girl finally found mia and luckily their plane did not leave so they got on their flight and went home.


End file.
